


High-school

by Teecee9999



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teecee9999/pseuds/Teecee9999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: Marianne Fayeweather is the Captain of the Hockey team.  Bog King is a massive music nerd. Sunny is best friends with Bog and Dawn is dating Sunny. Bog has a massive crush on Marianne. Bad description sorry. Rated T. Human AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my first Fanfictions and I am probably going to be writing multiple at a time. I am quite bad at describing what the characters look like but for more detail just google image search human strange magic and that is basically what I am going off. Anyway, on with the story, hope you enjoy.

“Leave me alone Sunny, I have to finish this score by Friday, I need to pass this class.” Bog was trying to plead but failing drastically, he needed to concentrate.  
Sunny rolled his eyes, he knew Bog had finished and perfected his piece.  
“C’mon Bog, it’s a beautiful day, you need to get more sun, you’re beginning to look like a ghost.” He said, trying to tower over Bog who was lazily slumped on the torn up bean bag on the ground.  
_I say hey, I’ll be gone today. But I’ll be back all around the way. It seems like everywhere I go. The more…._  
Sunny shook his head at Bog and walked to the other end of the room to answer his phone.  
Bog wasn’t paying attention to what Sunny was saying to his loooove on the other end, but when Sunny quickly turned around with a mischievous grin on his face, he knew he was in trouble.  
Sunny hang up his phone and strode over to Bog.  
“I’m heading to the hockey training, Dawn is there waiting for her sister to finish. Did you know Marianne is the captain?”  
“So what? Why would I go there? Roland is probably lurking around fawning after her.” Bog grumbled has he sunk further into the bean bag. He hated Roland, why would Marianne date such a clot pole. She deserved someone better, someone like…  
“Roland doesn’t like going to her hockey training or games, he thinks it’s too rough for her. Soooo with that get off your lazy ass and change your shirt.” Sunny kept trying to be intimidating, but as soon as Bog got off his lazy ass Sunny faltered again. Why wouldn’t he, he was double his height.

“So, Roland wasn’t at your training again I see.” Dawn noted as they walked into their home. She has never like Roland, but he made her sister happy, although she has changed since dating him.  
“Yeah, you know he never goes to these things, he tutors the same time as I play.” Marianne dropped her hockey stuff onto the couch and made a beeline to the fridge. She pulled out a lemonade.  
Dawn thought that was strange, she didn’t think there was any tutoring program going on, she was head of the community service committee with Sunny. She thought he didn’t go because hockey wasn’t lady like.  
“Oh, okay then,” she hesitated as she asked, “What’s with the lemonade? Didn’t we buy Coke the other day?”  
“Oh yeah I just, don’t like it anymore” Marianne stumbled as she dismissed her sister and started walking upstairs.  
“Well Sunny’s friend Bog was there, he’s cute” Dawn knew Bog had the biggest crush on Marianne even though whenever they talk the end up insulting each other.  
“Cute? What are you on about? We don’t even get along, and anyway Roland is perfect, the way his hair does that thing. That reminds me, I’m gonna go give him a call.” Marianne waved off her sister and went into the privacy that was her room.  
Dawn became disappointed. Whenever Bog and Marianne are in the same room, Marianne becomes herself again, not caring about looks or being lady like or trying to impress Roland. Instead she was her punk pixie chick again. Dawn needed them to get together, Roland was all kinds of wrong for Marianne. Yeah he was rich and probably going to achieve greatness but she knew he only cared for himself and being in a relationship with Marianne practically guaranteed him a position at their Dad’s banking firm


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. I still don’t know how I want this story to go so it might come out a bit bleh. But hopefully it will have some direction soon. Anyway enjoy and what not. Give me some feedback if it is bad. Thanks.

“Doesn't she play just magnificently?” Bog dreamily sighed as Sunny just rolled his eyes.

“You did see when she basically barged all the players and I think she left Brutus with a black eye. Seriously she can be rough.” Sunny closed the door behind him as they walked past the kitchen.

“You boys checking out the girls again, I know when I was your age, I looked hoooot.” Bogs mum was in the kitchen making dinner, “Sunny is my son still smitten over that girl that would beat him into a pulp?” Sunny laughed, punching Bog in the arm for good measure,

“You betcha. He won’t even tell her, just creepily stalks her and then if they do communicate they fight like cats and dogs.” Bog sighed. He’s basically been in love with her ever since she crashed straight into him on his first day. It had been scary moving countries.

Bog’s dad had died around 5 years ago of a heart attack. His mum couldn't stand being in Scotland too much longer, the memories hurting like a flesh wound. They had packed up and moved to America. He was enrolled in Fairy High School, and that is where he met the lovely Marianne. He was paying too much attention to the class schedule while walking he didn’t notice the 5ft 4 girl walking around the corner. They both collided into each other and she ended on the ground. To say their first meeting didn’t go quite well was an understatement. He went to apologise and found he was staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever met. That was when she punched him right in the jaw, calling him a pervert. Of course he had to defend himself and call her a tiny princess, and ever since that day they had been bickering. He found it kind of cute, they never hurt each other but it was a way to let of a little steam.

His thoughts were cut short as Sunny punched him again in the arm.

“Ow, what was that for?” He sneered.

“Had to wake you from your dream like state, and anyway, I’m off. I’ll see you at school tomorrow. Make sure you don’t stress over your music assignment.” With that Sunny bounded out the door, leaving him alone with his meddling mother.

“You know, you will never get anywhere by brooding and not doing anything about your feelings.” Bog kissed his mother on the cheek and started to head up to his room.

“I know mother, I know,” he mumbled to himself, shutting himself into his room for some peace and quiet.

 

 

Marianne threw herself onto her bed as she dialled Roland, she had missed him this afternoon. He was so gallant, helping kids with homework and being an amazing man. After the fourth ring Roland picked up.

“Well hello sweetie.”

“Hey babe, how was tutoring.”

“Well you know, very hard work, making those kids feel smarter is something I strive for.”

“I know, you are so amazing.”

“Ain’t that obvious. So my hair is doing that thing we both love. Why don’t you come around for a bit and we can, hang out, you know, Netflix and Chill.”

“Yeah, Netflix and Chill, like that ever happens when someone says that, and you know I want to wait, just be patient. We made a pact remember, lose it together the night of prom. It will be so special and magical then.”

“Yeah, okay.” There was a pause for a bit before Roland said,

“Got to go sweet pea. Love ya.” The call was cut off before Marianne had a chance to reply.

Marianne sighed, pulling off her shirt and chucking it to some part of her room, she headed for the shower she shared with her sister. Her Dad would be back soon so she should at least get the smell of sweat off her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there is the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
